


The Beast

by Luthien_00



Series: The Beast [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Georgian Period, M/M, Mystery, Younger John, Younger Sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beast of Beddgelert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325335) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



_**John Watson/Sherrinford Holmes** _

 

_** ** _

 

 

 

 

 

_**John Watson** _

_** ** _

 

 

 

 

_**Harry Watson** _

__****   



End file.
